One
by julyisfree
Summary: There is a fragile balance between this world and the other, one that any mortal not even an immortal should break. Sequel to Burn it to ashes.


**Summary:** There is a fragile balance between this world and the other, one that any mortal not even an immortal should break. Sequel to _Burn it to Ashes._

**Warning:** tragic, sad and translated from the original in Spanish, so like always read carefully.

**Edit: now beta'ed, thanks Purple_lex!**

**A/N: yesterday I was thinking of writing something, and today while writing this I received a Review (a rare occurrence) so I decided it was destiny (yeah I´m crazy like that) and I should post this**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Heroes related, save for the DVD's.**

He walked silently, approaching the bed, his movements precise and careful. The carpeted floor deadened his footsteps, hiding her of his intentions to join her in the bed.

"It's in vain; I _know_ you're there."

It was almost impossible these days, trying to be stealthy and surprise her. She always knew where he was, like she could _feel _him everywhere he went. He smiled. They were _intrinsically_ connected.

Abandoning any intention of being silent, he finally joined her in the bed. She was resting on her side, facing the window. Her hair shone with the radiance of the moon, the thin curtain of gauze danced with the evening breeze, and she trembled in the cold. He _fought_ against the urge to play with her hair; he knew she would not receive that well. Instead, he settled for putting his chest against her back. She was tense but said nothing about it. Taking the reaction as an invitation, he carefully slide his right hand on her waist and slowly inhaled the essence of her neck.

"You were _drinking,_" he accused, recognizing the bitter stench of rum mixed within her unique smell. "You know that alcohol doesn´t affect _us._" His voice was _deep_.

She laughed but her smile was empty. She was not the _innocent_ and _immature_ girl that he had known, but he was also not the _inhuman monster_ that she had feared. Their lives had led them on very different roads but in the end _she was he and he was she_, two halves of a whole. He always knew it would come to this point. Abruptly, she stopped laughing and let out a sob from her throat, her small body shaking with the force of it.

"Why are you crying?" He asked it with apprehension and concern in his words. He wanted to dry the tears from her cheeks but the balance was unstable between them; he did not want to frighten her.

"_Why_ are you _here_?" Finally, she said something, her voice cracking.

He frowned, not understanding. He would _always_ be here with her. Even if the world ceased to exist as they know it, he will still walk what was left of the planet with her at his side. She became impatient in his arms and turned around. For the first time in that night he could see her _whole _face. Her lips were cracked and discolored cheeks framed her eyes, eyes that were swollen, red, and shining with tears.

She _froze _with the intensity of his gaze, the warmth of his touch. It was so real. Inhaling forcefully, she held her breath and raised a shaking hand to trace the outline of his jaw, the line of his eyebrows, the curvature of his lips, never once did she _dare_ to blink. He did not either. They were standing on thin ice. "_You're dead, Sylar._" She exhaled, waiting.

He didn't seem fazed, not at all. "_Claire,_" he uttered with reverence. "You and I are connected, _joined_ together by an invisible tread. You _can't die_ and neither _can I._" He took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with her. "_We are one_."

She marveled at the _warm_ touch of his hand, _understanding_ and taking comfort in the words. But she already could feel the pull, the feeling of wetness and radiating heat soaking his chest. _They didn´t have much time_.

"You were right," she said quickly, wanting to look anywhere but in his eyes. But he knew her; she couldn´t avoid the magnetic pull of his gaze. "That one day, I would _forgive you,_" she whispered.

The reality _cracked_ and he choked. It was time.

Not wanting to let him go, not yet, she clung to him with all her might. It was too soon, it _always_ was too soon. "Please don´t leave me _alone_ again," she whispered in despair.

He caressed her hair with sticky fingers, his blood coating the blonde tresses. _"Never."_

She felt cold when she opened her eyes and he wasn´t there anymore. There was a void in her heart. An emptiness, a missing _piece_. "_We are one," _Claire said into the cold.

She already missed her other part.


End file.
